Putaria in Brazil
by PeQ
Summary: Fanfic original: "Kai in Brasil". Sumário: "Mary Sue desgraçada que muda COMPLETAMENTE a personalidade e caratér do Kai punheteiro, numa história sem sentido"


**X: Maldita inclusão digital.**

**Putaria in Brazil! **

_Kai in Brasil _**(X: Olha que bonito, ela sabe escrever em inglês.)(XX: Não sabe não, Brasil no inglês é com "z")(XY: Putz!)**

**XY: Não estou com um bom pressentimento com essa fic, mas seja o que Deus quiser.**

Caro Diário hoje é dia 1 de janeiro de 2008 **(X: Já começamos bem. Kai tem um diário.)**, estou com Volter **(XX: Que porra é essa? Volter?)(XY: O bicho burro, se usar a merda do Word ele acha a palavra VOLTAIRE sozinho. Já comecei a me estressar.)** de novo fugindo da polícia russa e aqui estou eu longe do pessoal (bom pelo menos eu tenho um sono tranqüilo, o Tyson e o Daichi juntos parecem duas baterias do tanto que eles roncam pelo amor de Deus**(XX: Me amarrota que eu to passada. Kai Hiwatari dando piti. /pokerface**). Dessa vez estamos na América Latina e no Brasil **(XY: Paguei pau, ele é onipresente está na América Latina e no Brasil. /megusta)(X: Não sei o que é pior, esse "Kai" ser onipresente ou o fato de ela acreditar que o Brasil é um país latino e não SULamericano.) **esse país tropical **(X: Ah vá!)**, só que não estou em nenhuma capital e sim no interior de São Paulo, na cidade de Santa Rita do Passa Quatro e até que essa é mais aconchegante do que outras **(XX: Ainda bem que o Kai não está nada OOC. /pokerface) **que já vi e mais bonita também **(XY: Claro, eu concordo. O que é o Cristo Redentor, o Pantanal, as Cataratas do Iguaçú? Isso tudo é nada comparada com uma cidade no interior, com seu povo caipira)**. Estou num bairro que é julgado calmo o nome é Jardim Alvorada, Rua Vânia Lucia Zorzi Barioni, número 432, **(X: Interessante, já temos o endereço da desgraça. *prepara uma caixa com vários blocos de C4*)(XX: Qual é o motivo de colocar todos os detalhes do endereço? Só para dizer: Tenho um bladebreaker morando no meu barraco?)** estou numa casa de três andares que o Volter **(XY: Sério esse Volter me irrita. Vou xingar no twitter e já volto!)** construiu o que deixou os moradores daqui muito admirados e espantados pelo tamanho **(XX: Claro! Isso só existe no exterior. Aqui as casas são de palhas, chamamos de oca.)(XY: Wow, que impressionante, um TRIPLEX!)**, parece que nunca viram uma casa com andares, bom nossos vizinhos do lado esquerdo nem deram bola **(XX: Soou o alarme. Parece que o vizinho da esquerda é Mary--Sue.)(X: Putz.)**. Começarei as aulas dia 29 de janeiro na Escola Tancredo Neves antes conhecida como Olavo Bilac.**(X: Hm, é mesmo?)(XY: Perdi alguma coisa?)(XX: Tem Mary-sue na fanfic.)(XY: Vixe!)**

Caro Diário hoje é dia 8 de janeiro de 2008 bem o meu primeiro dia aqui foi calmo **(X: Que porra, isso não foi no dia 1° de Janeiro?)** e foi assim durante uma semana **(X: E daí?)** até que sai do meu quarto **(XX: Quem sai do seu quarto ein? Safadienho!)(X: Eu nem vou comentar sobre o assento que a guria deve ter enfiado no rabo, só pode.)(XY: Sem falar que ele ficou enfiado dentro do quarto por uma semana.) **e fui pra varanda ver um pouco da rua **(XY: E Kai foi reduzido a uma velha fofoqueira que fica cuidando da vida dos outros./Fuuu) **e lá estava ela **(XX: Chegou!)(XY: Quem?)(X: Mary-sue. /medo)** minha vizinha do lado esquerdo em frente a minha casa conversando com umas amigas:**(X: Porque esses dois pontos?)(XX: Querido, nem perca seu tempo tentando entender.)**

Muito bem Helen e então como foi com o Álvaro? **(X: Quem disse isso?)(XY: BOOOA pergunta!)**

Carol foi tudo aí como ele beija **(X: Quê? Ele beijou tudo que há na Carol? Não entendi.)(XY: O que eu não entendi é como o Kai ouviria a conversa. Será que ele usa um aparelho para o ouvido?)(XX: Meninos, parece que não conhecem fanfics com Mary-sue. É para que ele se interesse em alguma coisa, ficará impressionado por alguma bobagem.)(X e XY: Muito bonito.)**, menina parecia que eu tava nas nuvens **(XX: Será que é necessário falar de erros de pontuação?)(XY: Nem perca tempo, já tem muito lixo pra comentar.)(X: Acho que essa imbecil não sabe que existem pontos finais.)**– Helen era uma mulata, alta, olhos castanhos, magra, boca carnuda, ela usa aparelho nos dentes e as unhas pintadas de rosa claro. **(XX: Kai descreve bem uma mulher. Sem falar que tem olhos de águia para perceber que a moça tinha esmalte nas unhas e que usa aparelho nos dentes.)(X: Que isso, é supernormal. A primeira coisa que os homens olham são as mãos da garota se ela tem esmalte ou não.)(XY: O que mais me choca nessa parte é o fato de Kai diferenciar as cores... CARALHO MACHO QUE É MACHO, NÃO FICA DE PUTARIA SE O ROSA É CLARO, ESCURO, COR DE MERDA!)(XX: Calma! *tentado acalmar*) **

Carol era morena, nem alta nem baixa, olhos cor de mel, uma cintura delicada e sinuosa, magra, e confesso as nádegas dela eram uma coisa **(XY: Puts, nádegas?)(XX: É que ele está descrevendo a Mary-sue, ele tem que ser delicado.)**, o peito nem muito nem pouco, cabelo liso como papel **(XY imaginando uma folha de papel presa na cabeça da pessoa)** e comprido rosto de menina **(X: Hahahahah... e comprido rosto de menina.)(XY: As medidas da garota é 1,30m só de rosto. O queixo deve bater no chão! Huahauhauahuahu)**e que mãos diferentes **(XY: Tem 6 dedos? São verdes? Tem guelras?)**, delicadas e ao mesmo tempo tão expressivas **(X: Mão de homem que toma estrogênio)** e todos os dedos tinham anéis **(X: Ele só não vê que a menina tem esmalte nas unhas, mas também como vê anéis)(XY: My precious!)(X: Eu ri)(XX: 2)**, mas o que não pode faltar são as coxas dela **(XY: Pode sim, se ela for cotoco!) **aquilo sim É coxa oh Deus que garota. **(X: Troféu joinha para a autora que transformou o Kai em um punhetero de quinta categoria.)**

Bi e você ein? – Carol faz uma cara de To **(X: Porque o T maiúsculo)**sabendo – Catando o Leonardo né? – Carol coloca as duas mãos na cintura. **(X: Um bando de quengas conversando sobre assuntos SUPER importantes.)**

Eh to catando mesmo **(X: Eh axim msm vamu ktar td mundu)(XX: Maldita inclusão digital!)**, Carol você perdeu uma oportunidade única – Bi, ou seja, Gabriela **(XY: Jurava que o Bi é de Biscate)** respondeu com um largo sorriso maroto.

E daí, to muito feliz do jeito que eu sou Leonardo ntando quilo sim dos tinham aneis air de mel, uma cintura nversando com umas amigas. **(X: Quê?)(XY: Dou um milhão de reais, se alguém me explicar o que houve aqui.)(XX: Simples... é uma idiota que não sabe escrever.)**

ado esquerdo nem deram bola. BV ou não! **(X: Calma que o "Ado esquerdo" vai te notar um dia.)(XX: Huahuahuahauahuahua)** – Carol respondeu com autoridade.

Porque você não fica com ninguém Carol? – Helen virou o rosto para ela.**(XY: Agora a Carolmãonacintura é puritana?)(X: Aham senta lá Claúdia.)**

Por que eu quero sentir aquele cala frio**(X: É CALAFRIO SUA ANTA!)(XX: Pode ser que ela queria calar o frio.)(X: Ri muito.)(XY: 2)** que sentimos quando chegamos perto de um rapaz, quero um que seja meigo **(X: Claro e o Kai é sinônimo disso)(XY: Ele não é, mas vai virar, só porque ela quer.)(XX: Fato!)**, inteligente, que não seja infantil, um playboy **(XX: INTERESSEIRA! QUER UM PLAYBOY SÓ POR CAUSA DO DINHEIRO! PUTA!)**, que goste de beyblade e que com certeza goste de filmes, arte, teatro entre outras coisas que eu gosto **(XY: Eu odeio gente metida a Cult.)(X: Filmes: Crepúsculo. Música: Restart. E por aí vai.)** – Carol respondeu com toda autentica.**(XX: Com toda autentica? Huahuahuahauhauahuahauhua)(XY: AGORA RI MESMO!HAUHAUAHUAHUA)(X: 2. hauahuahuahau)**

Ih então o seu primeiro namorado vai ser aquele que vai casar com você **(X: E os pontos finais mandaram um "morre diabo")**– Bi respondeu meio em tom de deboche. **(XX: É meio que clichê, a protagonista se fazer de vagabunda, mas é virgem, BV, nunca saiu, só fica em casa desejando os colírios da capricho.)**

E se for algum preconceito ou critica a isso**(XX: O que ela quis dizer aqui?)** DONA GABRIELA – Carol já estava ficando irritada. **(X: Ui que medo!)**

Não – Bi já respondeu meio assustada e com medo.**(X: Nem vou comentar, sempre a maldita Mary-sue tem que ser temida.)(X: Fail!)**

Carol olha no relógio:**(X: CARALHO! PORQUE INSISTE EM DOIS PONTOS SENDO QUE APENAS O PONTO FINAL RESOLVE?)**

Bom ta na minha hora tenho que trabalhar dobrado hoje e Tereza teve febre e gripou durante o final de semana e vou substituí-la. **(XX: Sempre se sacrificando pelos outros. Tentativa de parecer coração bondoso totalmente FAIL!)**

E depois? – Bi pergunta.

Volto pra casa e pego os cadernos e os livros pra rever essa Mortematica **(XY: Fail! Para tentativa de fazer piadinha.)(XX: Fail duplo para tentativa de parecer Cult.)** – Carol respondeu meio mal humorada.

"_Então ela trabalha, hum interessante_" **(X: Ouvidos superultrapower poderosos, consegue ouvir de tão longe. ¬¬')(XY: Ou pode ser que estejam falando bem alto para chamar a atenção!)** pensei.

Helen disfarça, mas o Kai ta olhando pra nós – Bi tentou disfarçar a boca. **(X: Realmente era para chamar atenção.)(XY: Falei! /fuckyea)**

E daí?E se vocês agirem como duas sacerdotisas vendo um deus grego**(X: Eu nem vou comentar nada, dessa vez falo sério)**, não vai mudar em nada o jeito que ele olha pra vocês, pra ele vocês duas são DES-CO-NHE-CI-DAS**(XY: EPA EPA, VEJA LÁ COMO FALA SUA SIRIGAITA!)(XX: E essa Carol é conhecida por um acaso?)(XY: Claro que é, afinal ela é a mio! Huahuahuahau)** – Carol falou meio irritada.

Aí Carol, não fala assim, a lendo **(X: A lendo? A lendo o que?)(XX: Tá essa fanfic está cada vez pior).**ele ta mais prestando atenção em você **(X: Típico, amor a primeira vista. Sem motivo algum! /fail)** – Bi cochichou no ouvido de Carol.

Carol virou o rosto pra mim e eu disfarcei, mas é claro morri de vergonha pelo comentário **(XX: Kai envergonhado? Não, Kai morto de vergonha? Deixa de ser retardada!)(X: Sem falar que ele ouviu o comentário que a Biscate cochichou no ouvido da outra.)**, o que era verdade estava mais olhando pra Carol do que para as outras duas **(XY: Depois ele vai bater uma em sua homenagem Mary-sue da porra!)**. Ela mexeu mais um pouco na bolsa, voltou para sua casa e saiu de lá com um par patins nos pés e saiu correndo **(XY imaginando uma pessoa literalmente correndo usando os patins.)**e fiquei olhando ela até desaparecer da minha vista, depois voltei para meus cadernos e livros e fiquei um bom tempo deitado na minha cama pensando na Carol.**(X: Pensando? Aham, senta lá Claúdia.)**

"Mas espera aí, por que eu to pensando nessa garota, mal a conheço **(XX: Espera onde eles se conheceram?) **e já fico assim oh Vida**(XX: Oh céus, oh vida!)**" Me perguntei e me sentei na cama e olhei a foto minha e de meus amigos "Será eles iam gostar dela?"**(X: Ele não tinha falado que estava melhor sem eles? Agora quer perguntar sua opinião? VAI SE FODER, seu bipolar de merda!)** "Aliás, ela disse que gosta de beyblade, será que ela luta, ou é só espectadora?"**(XX: Queridinho, ela luta. Com certeza vai vencer você e todos que ousarem lutar com ela, mas você vai amar. Afinal é esse o casal-mor da fic.)** Me perguntei sobre ela o dia inteiro. Até que as perguntas foram interrompidas por: Ela **(XY: TADÃ! Que cara idiota!) **que chegou eram 9 da noite e parecia exausta. **(X: Caralho, ficou todas essa horas esperando? Só autora escrota para transformar o Kai em um punheiteiro, fofoqueiro, bipolar, escroto, idiota, etc, etc...)**

Nossa Carol parece que um trem passo **(XY: Um trem passo. Adoro esses sotaques caipira)**por cima de você – Bi abriu o portão.

O dia hoje foi puxado, nem deu pra ir ao Galaxy, bom, mas quero uma xícara de café forte, vou estudar matemática – Carol no começou falou sonolenta, mas já se animou quando falou na xícara de café.**(X: Oh que meiga, trabalhou que nem um cão e só quer um cafezinho que meiguinho./sarcasmo)(X: FAIL! Para a tentitva de parecer batalhadora.)**

Não senhora vai dormir e amanhã você estuda – Bi coloca o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Mas Bi eu preciso estudar, posso ter passado na prova da bolsa, mas tenho que me empenhar assim deixarei de ser aluna na média e serei a de alto nível **(XY: Você jamais será alto nível, porque a pessoa que te criou é do nível mais baixo que já existiu no Brasil!)**– Carol resmungou. **(X: FAIL! Para a tentativa de parecer esforçada!)**

Quando você pedir demissão da loja aí sim poderá fazer o que quiser sem comprometer sua saúde – Bi falou meio preocupada.

Mas eu não to com sono – nessa hora ela boceja – Ta legal eu to meio cansada, mas um café já resolve o problema – ela sorriu.**(XX: QUE DÓ. QUE DÓ. QUE DÓ.)**

Não SENHORITA** (XX: A vírgula te mandou lembranças.)(X: E um "morre diabo")** vais dormir **(XY: FAIL para tentativa de ser Cult no **_**vais**_**.)** e ponto, nada de ficar estudando até tarde a lendo **(XY: Olha o a lendo, de novo.)(X: AGORA ME TOQUEI! O "a lendo" não tem nada haver com o ler. QUE BICHO IDIOTAAAAA! O CERTO É "ALÉM DO"! BICHO IDIOTA!)** mais **(X: Além do "a lendo" você não sabe diferenciar o mais do MAS? VOCÊ É MUITO IGNORANTE, INFELIZ, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SE MATA?)**você tem o final de semana e a Tia Déia pra ti ajudar **(X: "TI" AJUDAR? TI AJUDAR DE CÚ É ROLA! É TE AJUDAR... não dá. Já chega! *sai do local*)** – Bi falou autoritária e puxou Carol para dentro da casa. **(XX: Ele não agüentou. Hahahaha)(XY: Vamos falar isso foi uma prova de resistência. Fui!)(XX: Eu vou também, só tenho que lembrar que temos mais alguns capítulos dessa porcaria.)**


End file.
